Project GUARDIAN
by Assassins473
Summary: When Humphrey is called to particpate in top secret military operation in Antarctica called Project G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N., everyone laughs at him, besides Kate, Lilly, and Winston. But nothing will stop him from chasing his dream of becoming a soldier. I got permission from NFS lover to write this, and this is my first story so please review any feedback is greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: As Snow Falls

Humphrey lied in the back of the large arctic vehicle desgined for getting across in the cold conditions of Antarctica, sleeping in a cot with a warm blanket. As the Truck Pushed through the snow, it hit a hard piece of ice and made the entire back section fly up sleightly, sending everyone who was in their cots hit their head on the low, hard metal ceiling of the cots.

"OW!" Yelled Garth as his head on the top of the ceiling of his an Lillys cot in the other side of the truck.

"Uggghhh... Stop complaining for once, is it really that hard?" said Humphrey in a annoyed tone, also rubbing his head , having hit it on the ceiling as well.

Garth Just ignored him. As the Garth looked away to talk to Lilly, Kate started to wake up, who was in Humphreys arms.

"Morning Beautiful" said Humprey as she opened her eyes, Stroking her fur.

"Good Morning Humphrey" Kate said as she woke up. "How was your sleep?" she asked in a gentle tone, the one that humphrey always loved.

"Great, yours?" Humphrey reponded as he stroked her fur.

"Wonderful my love." she said.

Kate then wondered what time it was, and she looked out the dirty, small, glass window on the side of the wall the cot they were sleeping in, and noticed it was nightime. and there was also a blizzard out in the arctic.

"Wow, it looks cold out there," Kate said, snuggling up to Humphrey, feeling chills by just looking out there.

"Yeah, it does, Humphrey said as he wrapped his arm around her chest and back, hugging her.

"But its warm inside here." Humphrey said with a smile, pressing his nose againist hers.

Kate just smiled back, and pressed her lips againist his.

Becuase the truth was, it really wasent warm inside the 10 wheeled truck. it was so cold outside the heater wasent working properly, resulting in the inside and back bieng very, very cold, but nethertheless, Kate felt warm in Humphreys arms.

When they were done, Kate rested her head on Humphreys chest, Nuzzling him and saying "im giong to just relax my love, im still pretty tired."

"Thats ok." Said Humphrey.

"I love you" Said Kate, kissing him one last time before she fell back asleep in his embrace.

"I love you too" Said Humphrey as the kiss ended.

As Kate fell asleep in Humphreys embrace with a smile on her face, Humphrey turned his head to the side, noticing that the one small dim light usually lighting the area was on, flickering and swaying to one side by the string it was held from everytime the truck would hit a small bump on the icy, snowy, cold ground.

The darkness outside made it seem that it was the only lightsource for miles, besides the front of the truck, where winston and Eve were, driving the truck. but there was a steel door blocking the light from the front, only coming from the electronics and such. Humphrey scrached behind his ear, wondering why the light was on but nobody was there.

As he carefully slid out beneath Kate, turning sideways, being careful not to wake her up, he put his feet on the cold, steel floor of the truck. if he hadent been wearing socks it probably would of actually been too cold to walk on.

As he got out of the cot carefully, he turned around and gently kissed Kate on the cheek and pulled the blanket they were using on top of her shoulders, and onto her neck, trying to keep her warm.

"Sweet Dreams, my love," he whispered into her ear.

When he did, a smile grew on her face as she was asleep. Humphrey then turned around and sat on the couch that was at the very back wall of the truck. he then breathed heavy on purpose, so he could see the mist of his breath in the air. As the mist cleared, he found Alex standing infront of him, below the flickering light.

"Oh, hey Alex." Humphrey said.

"Hey." said Alex Boredly.

"You Bored or something?" Said Humphrey.

"Yeah Kind of." Said Alex.

Alex was always that one wolf who would always be bored, always be the daredevil, always be the hyper one. He had a dark black coat of fur, and blended in with darkness well. thats why Humphrey dident notice him before he stood below the light. He was wearing a long sleeve t shirt, cargo pants, and a cap.

As for Humphrey,a T shirt, a thick greenish sweater giong over it, sweats, and a bright orange beanie was his choice of clothing,with the exception of the beanie, his ears poking through the top, and the sweater, which he wearing becuase of the heaters being broken. his regular nightime clothes.

As Alex sat across from humphrey,sitting on a steelchair with a little bit of padding on it, Humphrey, noticed how could he should of been.

"Arent you cold?" asked Humphrey out of curiosity.

"No, not really." he said as the truck made another bump making the light flicker and sway sleigtly to the left.

"Im just really bored becuase this the 4th day of driving through the fucking tundra, and i still dont have anything to do." said Alex, sleightly annoyed.

"We could play cards?" suggested Humphrey.

"Actually, thats not a bad idea," Said Alex. "But where will you find them?"

" i bought some with me. hold on, ill be right back." Humphrey said as he got off the couch to get the playing cards and poker chips, that were packed in his and Kate,s packing bags.

As he walked across the the truck,s bedding area, the truck hit another bump in the ice, making Humphrey stumble, almost falling onto Kate, but stoping himself just in time by putting his arms on the top, where a closed compartment was.

"Shit," Humphrey whispered to himself while closing his eyes and sighing, wanting Kate to have a peaceful sleep.

Luckily, Kate dident react. She just layed in her and Humphreys cot, still asleep.

"Thank god" Humphrey said as quiet as he could.

He grabbed the bags packed above the cot, in a little compartment, gave Kate a small lick on the cheek and walked toward the couch again.

"So. you know how to play texas hold em?", Humphrey asked Alex quietly.

"Yeah. But do you have poker chips?" Alex responded.

"Yeah i do." Humphrey said.

"Cool." Alex responded, still sounding bored.

"Well then lets play." Humphrey said.

An hour later, Alex was deafeated, by a Royal Flush.

"You got lucky..." Alex said annoyed.

"Really? or do you just suck at this game?" Humphrey responded with a chuckle.

"I guess i just suck" Alex responded with a laugh.

i wonder what time it is, Humphrey thought to himself as Alex got up from his chair and into his cot.

"Night" he heard Alex say.

"Night" Humphrey responded.

Because the only time gauge was in the front of the truck, and no one is really allowed up there because of how grumpy Winton will be, due to the lack of sleep for the past 4 days, staying up on coffee, Humphrey climbed back into his and Kate,s cot, and Looked out the small glass window.

The storm was still raging, but he could tell it was still nighttime. In the Arctic, the nights lasted for weeks at a time. The last time any of the wolves saw daylight was four days ago, when they left for the Arctic, due to Humphrey being called by the military to go to the arctic, to take place in a top secret military operation called Project G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. and thats all they would tell him. The real reason Humphrey went was becuase he had always dreamed of bieng a military soldier. Even though Kate was a Alpha, she was skilled in some types of parkour, and she was very agile, like most Alpha,s have, he had always dreamed for fighting for what he beieved in,becoming a soldier. Most of the Wolves back home just laughed at him, saying that it was probably a joke, and cracking jokes saying he would never make it if it invlolved any type of fighting what so ever. It really hurt Humphrey, but Kate was there to comfort him, saying she would be there all the way for him. She said she would talk to her father, Winston, confirming if it were real or not. it was very real. the stamp on the from confiirmed it. So thats it. Humphrey left for Antarctica. Kate not daring leaving her mate behind, followed. Alex one of Humphreys best friends, and being the daredevil he is, couldent help but want to come. And as for Lilly, Garth, Winston and Eve? Well Kate had to convince them to come. It took three days for her to convince everyone, but she was succesful. And here they were. In a truck desgined for the Arctic, Having nothing to keep them company but each other.

As Humphrey finished looking out the window, he layed beside Kate, Wrapping his arm around her, giving her a small kiss, and closed his eyes, wondering what would come when they arrived at the base.


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast and a surprise

As Humphrey opened his eyes, he had to take a moment to rub his eyes so i dident get up and stumble when he got off the cot and onto the floor. He turned his head, to see Kate, Awake, staring into his eyes. Humphrey always loved it when he looked in Kate,s beautiful amber eyes. it reminded him of how lucky he was to have a wolf like her.

"Good morning" Kate said in a caring voice, the one that she knew her mate loved.

"What are you doing up so early?" Humphrey responded with a sleight chuckle.

"What are you doing up so late?" Kate responded, giggling.

"What do you me- Humphreys lips were stopped by a kiss.

Humphreys closed his eyes, savioring the moment.

As the kiss ended, Humphrey nuzzled Kate, and whispered "I love you so much" while stroking Kate,s Fur.

Kate wrapped her arms around Humphrey, Turned Humphrey so that she was on top of him, and whispered into his ear while touching noses with him,

"Love you too."

Just then they both heard Alex, sitting on the couch in the back of the truck, yell out

"Get a room you two! Im trying to eat over here!"

Humphrey just laughed, and so did Kate, the couple always finding it funny when people tell them to get a room.

As Kate got off of Humphrey and stood on the floor, Humphrey also got off the small bed and realized that the truck wasent moving anymore.

"Winstion finally got tired out eh?" Humphrey said with a chuckle.

"We all knew it would happen eventually" said Lilly, who was cooking eggs, bacon, and toast, all through portable cooking devices they had brought. which were solar powered.

"You do realize that those are solar powered right? and that night in the arctic lasts for, about a week?" said Kate, talking to her sister.

"Yeah i know, but do you know who dident know? Garth."Lilly responded.

"Dumbass." Kate and Lilly heard Alex say behind them.

"Hehe..." Kate heard Humphrey chuckle as quiet as he could behind her.

"Shut up Humphrey" Lilly said, a little agaited.

"Its not his fault Garth is dumber than a bag of doorknobs." Alex said, trying to defend Humphrey.

This made Humphrey laugh out loud, waking Garth up.

"Uggggghhh...were you talking about me?" Garth said tiredly, rubbing his eyes and ears as he got up slowly from his and Lillys cot, and slid out the side to avoid hitting the low cot ceiling.

"No. no. " Alex responded, trying best to lie.

"Yes they were." Lilly said back."they calling you dumb."

Garth just glared Alex and Humphrey, Humphrey now eating his breakfeast.

"Sorry if the truth hurts sometimes Garth" Alex said.

Humphrey started laughing uncontrollably, and Garth just glared at Alex and said

"Well i may not be as smart as you, but are you as strong as me?" Garth said flexing, showing off his arm muscles.

LIlly actually started drooling all over the electronic grill.

"Hey. HEY. Your getting your spit all over my food LIlly." Kate said behind her, but she wouldent listen. She was too hypnotized by Garth muscles.

Kate just sighed and shoved Lilly out of the way, and starting cooking her own food.

"Ohhh, ahhhh." Humphrey said sarcasticlly. "Your really think your that buff huh Garth?"

"IM BUFFER THEN YOU WILL EVER BE HUMPHREY!" Garth yelled at Humphrey from across the room, causing Alex to start laughing.

"Oh really?" Humphrey asked, looking for a challenge.

"Um yes really. Your scrawny as hell. Just look at you." Garth responded, offended by Humphreys comment suggesting he was more in shape then Garth was.

"Ok, just shut up Garth. Atleast he doesnt spend all his time working out like yo- Kate was saying but was stopped dead in her tracks when she turned around and stopped speaking the end of the sentence she was speaking but was too shocked to say any more.

In front of her was standing her mate, Humphrey with his shirt off. And the truth was, Humphrey was really in more shape then Garth was.

As he stood on the couch, flexing to show off his muscles, everybody let out a shocked gasp except for Garth, who was hanging his head in shame. Humphrey stood there, His arm muscles making his arms twice the size, and unlike most wolfs that worked out, most having only a six pack that only shows though thier fur when they are flexing as hard as they can, Humphrey was there, barely flexing and having a eight pack.

"Holy fuck bro..." Alex said sitting beside Humphrey.

"Thats what you get when you work out everyday for the past year." Humphrey said giving Garth an evil smile knowing this would really piss him off.

Meanwhile, Kate was panting, Standing beside Lilly, Obviously hynotized by her mates new body.

"Well... Shit." Said Garth finally said ashamed.

As Kate sat beside beside Humphrey on the couch, holding a plate of eggs and bacon, Humphrey noticed she was staring at his chest.

"Are you thinking what i think your thinking?" Said Humphrey slyly.

"What do you think?" Said Kate, still staring at his chest .

"Probably." Said Humphrey with a small chuckle.

"You know Humphrey... " Kate whispered into Humphreys ear in her most suductive voice she could make.

"I really like your new body..." Kate said still whispering.

"I mean... Really... like... it..." She whispered between gasps.

"Well... would you like to explore it?" Humphrey said, knowing what was coming next, exicted.

"Oh absolutlely... but maybe later... when the mood is right..." Kate said whispering while running her fingers across his abs, all the way to his neck, then kissing him on the neck, just to satisify her lust, for now...

"Hey. Stop making out and eat your breakfast you two." said Alex laughing.

As Kate forced her self to stop kissing Humphrey, The two got up and starting putting their plates away.

All of the sudden the truck stopped, after pushing though the snow in the dark for 5 days.

"I guess he has to put more gas in the tank." Alex said.

"Probably." Said Humphrey.

"Im giong to go outside and get some fresh air." Said Alex, walking toward the the small door beside the couch, leading outside.

"Come on arctic, do your WOR-NOPE." Alex yelled into the air has ran back into his cot, under the covers.

Humphrey just started laughing, as he closed the door again and locked it.

" its the arctic, what did you expect?" Garth said in a grumpy tone, still pissed at Humphrey.

"Not for me, i got muscle to cover it." Humphrey said, giving Garth another evil smile.

"Screw you." Garth said as he walked away.

Alex and Humphrey just exploded in laughter, While Kate and Lilly couldent resist but to atleast smile.

About an hour later, Humphrey,Alex, and Garth were all playing Poker.

"VICTORY BITCHES!" Humphrey yelled as he got up and started to dance.

"Goddamnit." said Garth.

"Beat by sir mc buff alot. "

Humphrey and Alex just exploded into laughter, hearing Kate and Lilly infront of them also laughing out loud.

"Well guys, beaton again by the poker master." Humphrey said, still laughing.

Garth just ignored him, heading towards his and Lillys cot.

"its late?" Humphrey asked Alex.

"Yeah bro. you wernt paying attention? arent you tired?" said Alex.

"No not really" said Humphrey.

"Well, im giong to get some sleep. im really wasted" said Alex tiredly as he walked toward his cot. "Night."

"Night" Humphrey said as he aswell also walked toward his cot, remembering what Kate said to him early that day.

"Oh boy, im getting laid tonight," Humphrey thought to himself.

As he walked toward his cot and sat down on the side, he heard Kates soft furry hands wrap around his chest, and pull him slieglty back.

"You ready?" he heard Kate whisper into his ear in the most seductive voice he had ever heard.


	3. Chapter 3:A loved filled night

"Oh Kate my love... im always ready..." Humphrey whispered feeling his wolf hood push up against pants.

"Good..." Kate whispered, as she was kissing his neck, while running her fingers down Humphreys abs.

She then started to pull Humphrey back into the darkness of their cot, pushed Humphrey onto his back, then crawled onto him, naked.

"Woah... shouldent you be afraid someone might see you naked?"

She just kept on kissing him, all the way from his neck, to his lips.

Humphrey put his finger on her lips to stop her for a moment.

"You know other then me." Humphrey whispered.

Kate just grabbed Humphrey's arms and held againist the cushion, so that he couldent move with her on top of him. Even with all his strength he had gained, he still couldent push her off.

"How are you doing this?" Humphrey said, really surprised by his mates sudden strength.

Kate just started to lick inside of his ear, and as she was, whispered,

"When i want something, i ALWAYS get it, no matter the circumstance..." she whispered in a very suductive tone.

"But someone might see us..." Humphrey whispered, rolling his eyes back from the pleasure Kate was giving him.

"But on the other hand... this does feel really good..." Humphrey said still enjoying Kate licking inside his ear.

Kate withdrawled from Humphreys ear and started to kiss him, swirling her tongue around his mouth.

"But you forget my love... I know exactly what you like... and i know how to do it..." Kate said as she stopped kissing humphrey on the lips, moving down to his neck again.

"Oh... you are getting the ride of your life for that..." Humphrey said, knowing there was no getting out of this. and he was loving it.

" Holy fuck Kate dont stop..." Humphrey whispered.

Just then the two wolves heard a chuckle in the darkness across the room.

"Goddamnit...Alex. We know your there." Humphrey yelled across the room.

Just then they heard Alex laughing uncontrollably waking Garth and Lilly up.

"Fuck. ill be back." Humphrey said to Kate, sliding out from underneath her.

"i will wait..." Kate said while licking her lips and smiling at Humphrey, causing him smile back.

As he walked toward Alex, who was still chuckling, he stood infront of him, realizing he dident have his shirt on.

"So. why did you have to interrupt us? How long were you listening for?" Humphrey asked Alex, causing him to start laughing again.

"Why?!" Alex started to say but was cut off by his own laughter.

"You guys are louder then a fucking siren!" Alex said before exploding into laughter again.

" Its true you know." Humphrey heard Lilly say from the Cot beside Alex's, which is where Garth and Lilly slept.

Humphrey then heard Garth start laughing as well, not bieng able to resist.

"Why do you think me and Garth went to sleep? to try to ignore you two." Lilly said.

Humphrey just rubbed his eyes.

"Well. everybodys got needs." Humphrey then said.

Alex and Garth laughed so hard Alex was on the floor yelling "STOP! HAHAHA! IM DYING FROM LACK OF OXYGEN!"

Humphrey just gave Alex a nasty look, Causing him to start laughing once again.

"Well what do you expect me to do? Be quieter?" Humphrey then asked Lilly, who was smiling, because to everyone in the back of truck besides Kate and Humphrey, the situation was pretty freaking hilarious.

"Turn off the siren!" Alex finally managed to spit out before collapsing on the floor again from laughter.

" Its ok Humphrey." LIlly finally said.

" Just... be alot more quiet" Lilly said.

"Ok. ill try but i dont know about Kate."

This caused Garth and Alex to Start laughing again.

Humphrey just sighed and started walking back to his and Kate's cot, while behind he heard Alex stop laughing, and while chucking say

"Oh... thats rich." Alex said wiping a tear off his eye and laying down on his cot, him and Garth still chuckling quietly.

As Humphrey climbed back into the cot, he lyed down on the cushion, and felt Kate's head rest on his chest.

"Well? What did they say? All i heard was laughter." Kate whispered into Humphreys ear.

"They said that we have to be more quiet." Humphrey said, disapointed, knowing that his mate likes it when there is no restrictions.

"Well..." Kate whispered using her suductive tone again to hypnotize Humphrey,

"Cant we just have fun... Quieter?" Kate whispered into Humphreys ear, causing him to start getting a boner again, which this time Kate felt it againist her stomach.

Kate started giggling, knowing what it was.

"Oh... yes..." Was Humphrey all managed to say before he felt Kate talking off his pants, while kissing him.

She then started to take off his boxers, slowly. Once she got them off she just threw them to the side, and started to lower herself onto to him, a moan escaping her throat.

She started to hear Humphrey panting heavily, knowing that he was loving this. So she continued. She started to move up and down on him, quietly gasping and moaning after each pump. She then felt Humphreys hand on the back of her head pull her head down slowly and gently until she was was kissing him, still moving up and down on top of him. She swirled her tongue around his, Humphrey doing the same, the wolf couples salvia mixing. When they finally stopped kissing, it was to breath for air. Kate then lowered her head and lips down onto his, and starting kissing him again, continuing to pump. Then Humphrey broke the kiss just so he could whisper into Kate's ear,

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too so much..." Kate then whispered into Humphreys ear.

After a couple more minutes of the couple making love, Humphrey was feeling near of his climax, and started to grab Kate's hips while she was kissing him.

"Kate... i think im near..." Humphrey said between pants.

With that, Kate started speeding up, making Humphrey dig his hands into the mattress they were making love on, trying handle the pleasure Kate was giving him.

As Humphrey reached his climax, he heard Kate above him moan as she felt she felt Humphrey's warm liquid fill her up, then collapse on top of him from exhaustion, breathing hard, her and Humphrey's fur both being damp from sweat. Humphrey than started nibble on her ear, knowing she loved it when he did that, only to be inturrupted again by Alex's chuckling.

"Dont you ever fall asleep?" Humphrey asked turning his head toward the darkness where Alex's cot was, Kate still panting.

"Cant you two ever be quiet?!" Alex said with a small chuckle.

"It doesnt matter, becuase were done already." Humphrey heard Kate say, above him.

With that Alex just turned around in his cot and tryed to fall asleep again.

Kate then slowly slid off Humphrey and lyed beside him, all of the sudden feeling extremely cold due the sweat and the cold arctic air.

She snuggled up againist Humphrey and buryed her head into his chest, smiling, eyes closed, hearing his loud heartbeat slow down.

Once it did, his breathing slowed.

"That was great." Kate said smiling.

"Lets do that again sometime..." Humphrey then said back to her, Kissing Kate as he did.

"I love you Kate" Humphrey said, closing his eyes and wraped his arm around Kate,now tired from making love.

"Love you too." Kate then said back, closing her eyes aswell, feeling safe and warm in Humphreys arms, ready to fall asleep.

As the two wolf mates fell asleep in each others embrace, little did they know they were just few hours away from seeing the first sunlight they have seen in 5 days, and, finally arriving at their destination. Project G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. was now near.


	4. Chapter 4: Through the snow

Humphrey woke up, noticing a extremely bright light coming from the small window beside him. Kate was still snuggled up to him from last night, still naked. Humphrey squinted to avoid the harsh sunlight.

"It must be daytime. finally." thought Humphrey.

Humphrey then looked under the covers him and Kate were sleeping in and noticed he was naked aswell.

"Shit..." Humphrey whispered to himself as quietly as he could.

It was still enough to wake up Kate.

"Good morning my love..." Kate said, kissing Humphrey.

"Good morning beautiful." Humphrey responded as he kissed Kate back.

"Last night was amazing..." Kate said, as the kiss ended.

"One of the best nights of my life." Humphrey responded, giving Kate another kiss.

"Thanks..." Kate said with a giggle.

Just then she noticed how bright the back of the truck was.

"Is it finally daytime?" Kate asked.

"Yep. Finally." Humphrey said with a sigh.

Even though night lasted for weeks, maybe even months at a time in the arctic, everyone had gotten used to it. Humphrey knew that Alex loved it because of his dark fur colour and how well he blends in with darkness. But day does come.

"How long will it last?" Kate asked with a loud yawn.

"Probably only for a day. Then back to another month in darkness." Humphrey replied.

Just then, Alex started to wake up, along with Garth and Lilly. As all of the wolves rose from their sleep, Humphrey realized he was still naked. And so was Kate.

"Oh... fuck me..." Humphrey said, knowing the situation at hand.

"What? Im pretty sure i already did last night..." Kate responded.

Humphrey just laughed.

"No honey thats not what i mean. I mean, we are both still naked." Humphrey said.

"Oh... Yeah..." Kate said looking under the covers.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" She then said to Humphrey.

"Uhhhhh... I dont know?" Tell them to look away?" Humphrey said to his mate, unsure what to do.

"Are you screwing with me or are you being serious?" Kate responded quickly, yelling a little, not wanting to let anyone else but Humphrey see her naked.

"What?" Alex responded from across the room.

"Nothing, Replied Humphrey quickily.

Alex just shrugged and went back to putting on a jacket and boots.

"I wonder why he is putting on winter clothes?" Humphrey said.

"Who cares why he's putting on winter clothes?" Kate said to Humphrey, with a little bit of a angry look on her face.

"What is your problem?" Humphrey responded.

"We are laying together, in a cot, with everybody around us, naked. What do you think my problem is?" Kate said back.

Humphrey thought about it for a couple of seconds, then said,

"Why dont we tell Alex to distract everybody?" Humphrey then said.

"That... might work. If he doesent start laughing like the dumb wolf he is..." Kate responded.

Humphrey chuckled a little and called Alex over.

As Alex walked over, he started to chuckle a little, remembering last night.

"Yeah?" Alex asked Humphrey, trying to withhold laughter.

"Come on Alex. It cant be that funny." Humphrey then said to Alex.

"Thats the thing. Yes it can." Alex replied with a chuckle.

"Well. Can you just tell Garth and Lilly to go outside for 1 sec? it is daytime out. Maybe you could go too. Get some fresh air. Let your eyes adjust to the sun." Humphrey said to Alex trying to convince him to go outside with the best of his ability. But he knew Alex was stubburn.

Alex though about it for a second, and looked at Humphrey.

"Why?" Alex replied, out of curiosity.

"Why do you think?" Humphrey responded. "Use your brain."

"OHHHHH. HAHAHHHAHAHAH" Alex just collasped on the floor from laughter as soon as he realized what Humphrey actually meant.

"Yeah ill go... " Alex said to Humphrey as he got up, still chuckling.

As Alex led the Lilly and Garth out the back, telling Winston to stop the truck for a couple of minute's.

Once he closed the door behind him, Humphrey and Kate got out of their cot.

They both got dressed in their normal clothes.

They then heard a rumble from the engine of the truck, the of machinery dying, and finally, the truck came to a stop.

"Why is the truck stopping?" Kate asked Humphrey.

"I dont know..." Humphrey responded.

A few minutes later, Alex walked into the back of the truck though the tiny door in the back.

"Why did the truck stop?" Kate asked Alex.

"Pack your stuff. Were walking the rest of the way." Alex responded to Kate.

"WHAT?!" Kate practily screamed.

"Whoa," Humphrey said.

"What is it honey?" Humphrey asked Kate.

"I hate the cold." Kate then responded.

"Oh yeah... " Humphrey said, remembering last winter, when Kate almost hypotherimia from staying out in the cold with Humphrey for too long, not wearing the right clothes for staying out in the cold, and Humphrey had to care for her until she got better.

Kate sat on the cot, and just looked at Humphrey with a "Theres no way im giong out there kind of look." on her face.

"Its ok..." Humphrey said to Kate as he sat down beside her, trying to comfort her.

"I promise, i wont let you get sick again." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Promise?" Kate asked Humphrey, hoping her mate would keep her safe as she looked into his eyes.

"Promise." Humphrey said to Kate.

Kate got up and started to put on a thick winter jacket, while Alex just stared at Humphrey with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'll tell you later," Humphrey said to Alex as he got up and started to dress in his normal clothes. Alex just shrugged and walked back outside.

As Humphrey and Kate finished putting on their winter clothes, Kate wearing a thick ski jacket, Warm pants, boots, and a hood coming from the sweater underneath the ski jacket.

Humphrey was wearing a ski jacket as well, but a differnt color then Kate's, her's being a dark shade of blue, Humphreys being a bright orange, matching his beanie. He was wearing jeans, heavy duty boots, and heavy duty arctic mitts.

As the couple walked outside, Humphrey opened the small door to the back of the broken down truck, a gush of wind and snow hitting his face. Kate being right behind him, grabbed his hand, and hid behind him to avoid the wind.

As they walked outside, Garth, Lilly, and Alex, were all waiting outside, Garth leaning against the side of the truck.

Humphrey then saw Winston and Eve walk around the corner of the truck, carrying a backpack.

Humphrey could already see the bags under Winston's eyes.

"Holy shit..." Alex said as Eve and Winston walked by.

Winston just growled and kept on walking.

"We have to go north. 3 miles to be exact." Eve then yelled to the entire group.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Garth yelled.

"Yeah... " Kate whispered to Humphrey. "I really hate the cold."

"It will be ok, " Humphrey responded to his mate, knowing she couldent stand the cold.

Kate just looked at Humphrey, then looked to the north, then looked back at him.

"What?" Humphrey said chuckling.

"3 miles of snow, ice, and misery." Kate said to Humphrey.

"It wont be that bad." Humphrey responded.

"Yes it will," Kate said back.

"Tell you what, when get to the base, once we get our rooms... I'll do anything you want me to. " Humphrey responded.

"Anything...?" Kate said with a sly look on her face.

"Anything..." Humphrey said, giving Kate a evil smile, knowing what she would want.

"Ok then... lets get going then." Kate said grabbing Humphreys hand.

About 3 hours later, The entire group of wolves were walking though the arctic, a blizzard raging.

"Holy FUCK!" Alex yelled. "Its cold out here."

"Hey, watch your language!" Eve yelled back at Alex.

Alex just laughed and started to walk a bit faster.

Meanwhile, Humphrey and Kate were both walking next to each other, practicly holding each other for warmth.

Kate's fingers and eye's burned, while Humphrey was starting to think that he had frostbite on his nose.

"How...Much... Longer...Till the base?" Kate said, trying to stop herself from shivering.

Just then, Lilly noticed something in the horizon.

"Is that the base?" Lilly yelled.

"Oh my god, that IS!" Alex said as he looked toward the horizon, looking past the snow, he could see a very faint building with blinking lights on the top of it.

All of the wolves started running toward the base as fast as they could. Thier faces burned but they all wanted to be out of this arctic cold.

Alex crashed though the two front doors, ones that he though were the entrance, followed shortly after by Humphrey, and Kate. Then Garth and Lilly, and Eve and Winton.

Humphrey started to rub his hands together, and yank off his clothes being covered in snow, started to take their jackets off. Humphrey looked up and noticed 3 heavily armed soldiers holding assault rifles walking toward them.

"State your business, or you will be fired upon. This is your last warning!" One of the soldiers called, both raising their guns.

Both soldiers were a dark shade of brown, wearing arctic, winterized army clothing.

"We are here for Project GUARDIAN!" Winston called out to the soldiers.

"Which one of you is the subject?" the other soldier called out, both still keeping their guns locked and loaded.

"Subject?" Winston called out.

"The one that got the letter for Project GUARDIAN?" The same soldier yelled.

"Me." Humphrey said.

"You?" The other soldier said, lowering his gun, as the other did the same.

"Yes me." Humphrey responded.

"Then you need to come with us. Immediatly." The other soldier said.

"i'll see you later," Humphrey said to Kate, Giving her a kiss on the cheek, then walking toward the soldiers.

"I'll see come see you as soon as i can!" He called to everybody, As the the main soldier lead them away to a differnt part of the base, a hallway, to the left of the main entrance.

As the other soldier pointed to a door with a label on it saying,

GUARDIAN TESTING

On it in big bold letters, Humphrey walked through it, the soldier following.

"So what exactly is this Guardian thing anyw-" Humphrey speak no more because of the heavy object hitting him on the back of the head, knocking him out.


	5. Chapter 5: A light in the dark

As the group were lead down the hallway, with the soldier in the front, Alex started to ask questions, Being always curious.

"So... what is this Project GUARDIAN anyways?" Alex asked the soldier.

"Im not authorized to give out that type of information." The soldier said, without looking back.

The group of wolves being led by the soldier, were then in a very large room, a gigantic screen on the wall to the north, showing the entire world map, and had 5 rows of wolves working on computers, military grade computers. Projections of certain things like 3d maps, underwater sonar maps, 3d projections of experimental weapons, would literaly come out of the table in the middle as projections, where alot of V.I.P.'s Were sitting observing the projections, wearing suit's, confirming their rank. The most technologly advanced stuff on the planet. Looked like futuristic stuff you would only see in movies. Most of stuff the group diden't even knew actually existed.

"Whoa..." Almost all of the wolves said.

As they followed the soldier, Winston asked the soldier a question.

"Soldier, this kind of technologly advanced hardware is only found in top secret black op bases. Where did you get this?"

"What do you think this is?" The soldier resonded to Winston.

"Where is Humphrey by the way?" Kate asked the soldier.

"And why are you calling him the subject?" She added on to the question.

"Again, i am not authorized to give out any information regarding Project GUARDIAN." The soldier resonded.

"Im sure we will see him later." Lilly said to Kate, knowing she was worrying about Humphrey.

"But im really worryed." Kate said to Lilly as they were walking.

"We are all wondering what Humphrey is doing right now." Eve said.

"But questioning it will probably just piss the soldier's off." She said.

"Eve is right," Garth said.

"Im pretty sure they are probably just interviewing him or something." He also said.

"He's probably right." Winston said.

It dident help Kate at all. She was still worryed about her mate.

Kate just looked at Winston with a worryied expression on her face.

The soldier led the group down a hallway across the control room, and through a steel door. The door led into another Hallway which had doors and each side of the hallway, like a hotel, but alot more smaller, colder, and darker. The soldier led the group to a door that said,

Room 3

On a rusted metal plate on the iron door.

"This is your new home for as long as you are here for. Enjoy." The soldier said opening the door.

It was a very small room, even smaller then the truck. It was lit by a dim light built into the ceiling. The room was extremlely warm, due to the heater right above the door, it was long and attached to the ceiling as well, being protected by a metal grate. It was a shade of dim orange. There were bunkbeds on either side of the room, 4 beds in total. Their was small window looking outside, that showed the arctic. A quiet hum was heard when they walked in the room, being made by either the heater or the light. The Blankets on the bunkbeds were very thin, and there was two pillows for each bed. The Framing for the beds was made out of cold metal. The floor had a hard carpet on it.

"This is where we are living?" Alex was the first one to comment.

"Have fun." The soldier said, Leading Eve and Winston to their rooms, away from room 3.

"This is even worse then the fucking truck." Garth said.

"Better get used to it." Lilly said as she walked in and started unpacking.

Kate was just silent. She dident care about the room they were staying in. She just wanted to be in it with Humphrey.

"Damn," Alex said, sighing, walking into the room.

Kate walked in, and sat on the bottom bunk to the left in the room.

She was really missing Humphrey. She couldent stand being away from her mate.

"Its ok Kate." Lilly said from the bunk across from her.

"Im sure he will be back later tonight."

"Lets go eat. Im starving," Alex said jumping down from the bunk above Kate.

"Same here." Garth said following.

"Come on." Lilly said.

Kate got up and started to walk with the group to the cafeteria.

They couldent find it.

As they were passing by the entrance to the base for what felt like the tenth time, A soldier finally walked by. The one that led Humphery to the GUARDIAN TESTING AREA door.

"Hey buddy." Alex said to the soldier.

The soldier turned its attention to the group.

"Yeah?" The soldier said.

"Where's the cafeteria?"

"Down the hallway on the right, the door on the Right." The soldier resonded.

"Thanks." Alex responded.

As the soldier walked away, Kate was suspisous, so she checked for any details that could possibly reveal where Humphrey was. Then she noticed a little bit of blood on the butt of his Assault rifle.

"Hey, where is that blood from?" Kate asked the soldier.

"None of your business." The soldier replied as he walked away.

Kate looked at Lilly with a worried expression on her face. She knew something happened to Humphrey.

As the group walked toward the cafeteria and sat down on one of the table's being served some kind of potato and meat meal.

"This food looks like shit." Alex said.

"Stop complaining." Garth said taking a fork full, then spitting the food out because of the taste.

"Nevermind, your right."

Lilly was eating it anyways, because of how hungry she was.

Kate couldent eat. She couldent eat knowing they could be doing anything to her mate. and the blood on the gun just made her even more worried.

About ten minutes later, Garth, Alex, and Lilly were done eating their meals. Kate had barely eaten any of it, when a voice came through the loud speaker, ringing through out the base.

Project GUARDIAN is 75% Complete. Estimated to be complete in 3 hours, at 12 PM.

Kate couldent take it.

"Thats it. Im asking someone what they are doing with Humphrey." Kate said as she got up from the table and started to walk toward the door leading to the hallway and into the control room.

"Hey," Alex said as he finished his food getting up from the table to see where Kate was heading toward.

"i'll be back," He said to Garth and Lilly.

He started to follow her, but she was already though the door and in the hallway.

He started to run to the door, and into the hallway, to see Kate go into the control room.

He walked into the Control room, and saw Kate walking up to one of the V.I.P.'s at the table in the middle, a projection of a city that looked destroyed.

"What are you doing with my mate?" She asked the V.I.P. closest to the her.

The wolf, wearing a suit, chuckled evily.

"You mean the subject?" He said in the voice that reminded Kate of dead bodies as he turned around.

It was so hoarse and yet clear, and had a sarcasm in it, making it sound pure evil.

Kate eyes widened when she looked at his face. He had one eye that was pure White and the other Pure Green with a black pupil. His Black fur made his eye stand out. The end of his tail had a Crimson red end. He looked pure evil, in Kate's eyes.

"Why do you keep on calling him the subject?" Kate said, really scared for her mate at this point.

A evil smile grew on the wolf's muzzle, showing off his teeth, which were extremely sharp.

The smile just brought his multicolored eyes out more making him look like a thing of pure evil.

Just then Alex came walking into the room, walking beside Kate.

"Who are you?" Alex said to the wolf Kate was talking to.

The wolf just laughed a evil laugh, making Alex cringe.

"You can call me Vincent." The black Wolf said. Even darker then Alex's fur.

"You dident answer my question." Kate said to the wolf.

"Why are you calling him a subject?" She asked, more louder this time.

"Time will tell," Vincent said as he turned and walked away.

"Time will tell." He repeated as he walked back to the table.

All of the sudden a wolf in military clothing that was also at the table, the only one not wearing a suit, yelled,

"Put the countdown up on the screen!"

All of the wolves on computers started typing and the screen changed from the world map, to a countdown that said:

2:53:43:58 and was counting down to zero.

"2 hours, fifty three minutes and forty three seconds to what?" Alex said to a soldier walking by.

The soldier looked at Alex and Kate with a "Really you dont know?" kind of face.

"Till Project GUARDIAN is a go." The soldier said, and returned to his duty's.

"I dont trust this entire thing." Kate said to Alex.

"I dont either, But were going to have to because we are stuck out here, wiether we like it or not." Alex said.

They then started walking down to the hallway and back to the rooms.

They walked in the room, to find Garth and Lilly playing cards.

Kate sat on her and Humphrey's bunk as Alex climbed up on the bunk above her.

"What did they say?" Lilly asked.

"I dont know. I asked them where Humphrey was, and why he was referred to as the subject, and this wierd wolf called Vincent just smiled and said time will tell." Kate responded a tear falling down from her eye, and onto the floor. She then put her hands in her face and muzzle and started to sob.

Lilly got up and sat beside Kate.

"Im sure Humphrey is fine. I know he loves you. He will do anything for you. I know he wont let anyone in the military change who he is." Lilly said, trying to comfort her sister.

"I love him too," Kate said while sobbing.

"I just miss him. Im worryed about him. That Wolf with the Two coloured eyes. They way he looked at me when i asked him where he was." She said, her furry hands now wet with tears.

"He just smiled!" Kate said between sobs.

"They are doing something to him! I just know it in my heart!" Kate almost yelled, Sobbing louder then ever now.

"It will be ok Kate." Lilly said to Kate, feeling horrible for her.

"Get me some tissues." Lilly said to Garth.

Garth quickly got up and started to go though the bag to find tissues. He quickly found them and gave them to Lilly.

"It will be ok..." Lilly said as she grabbed a tissue and wiped away one of Kate's tears.

Kate's entire face and muzzle were now wet with tears.

Kate couldent talk, she just wanted to be with Humphrey. To be in his embrace again. To feel Her lips pressed up againist his. To sleep in his arms.

Alex came down from the top bunk stood infront of Lilly and Kate.

"Maybe she should get some sleep." Alex said to Lilly.

"I'll wake her up when the countdown is about to end."

"No..." Kate finally said, still sobbing.

"I can stay up."

"Are you sure?" Lilly said to Kate.

"Yes..." Kate said barely, trying not to sob, but couldent stand being away from her mate any longer not knowing what they could be doing to him.

"Then lets do something to pass the time." Lilly said.

"Garth pass me the cards," She said to Garth who was on the other bunk.

Garth got up and passed Lilly the cards.

"What do you know how to play?" Lilly asked Kate.

Kate was only sobbing a little now.

"Texas hold em?" She replied.

"You know how to play that?" Lilly said smiling, knowing Kate dident play poker very often.

"Yeah... Humphrey taught me." Kate said, smiling a little now.

"Garth, were gonna need the poker chips." Lilly said to Garth.

Garth got up and got the poker chips, and gave them to Lilly, and went to go sit back down.

Kate and Lilly soon started playing.

About a hour and a half later, Lilly was winning, Kate not having as much chips on her.

"All in." Lilly said feeling lucky.

Kate just smiled and pushed her chips to the middle, going all in aswell.

Lilly revealed her cards. She had a straight.

Kate smiled and revealed hers. She had a royal flush.

"Shit." Lilly said.

Kate just laughed when a announcement came though the entire base, coming in the room though a tiny speaker in the corner of the ceiling, that the wolves had not noticed until then.

"GUARDIAN being revealed in 3 minutes. All units, come to the control center, i repeat, all units to the control center."

"Well lets go." Alex said as he jumped down from the top bunk and opened the door.

Kate, Lilly, and Garth soon followed.

As they walked into the control room, it was more crowded then before except for a opening in the very middle of the room, where the V.I.P. table was.

The group managed to make it to the front line of soldiers before the place got too crowded.

Then Vincent stood up from his chair he was sitting on at the end of the table.

"Soldiers. We have been waiting years for this. Technology is finally at a new level!" He yelled, his evil voice booming though the room, alot of the soldiers yell Ohhrah.

"Now we have crafted the perfect soldier. Its reflexes are insane. It knows every single type of martial arts there is to know!"

"It will stand in the front line, crushing all that comes though its way!"

Vincent yelled even louder then before, his voice echoing though the room, which made Kate cringe. She hated Vincent's voice.

"I present to you, the GUARDIAN!" Vincent yelled again, as the lights thoughout the entire base went off. Even the computers and the head screen turned off.

After about 3 seconds in pitch blackness, a bright red light was seen from the other side of the room. It was bright, but it was small enough to be a eye.

A random soldier must of got scared and yelled,

"What the hell is that?"

"Is that the GUARDIAN?" Another soldier yelled.

"You see me once." A voice said from the other side of the room where the light was coming from.

Kate immediately reconized the voice.

"Then you never see anything ever again." it said in a errie but all too familar voice.

It was Humphrey's.


	6. Chapter 6: The GUARDIAN revealed

All of the soldier's actually jumped back in the darkness that currently swarmed the entire room. Kate eyes widened as she gasped.

"What the fuck..." She heard Alex say behind her.

The lights in the entire room suddenly started to flicker on. As the light illuminated the entire room, Humphrey stood on top of the main table in the middle of the room, the same table where the projections of the weapons come out of the bottom of it. He was wearing standard military gear, making him look like alot of the other soldiers around him, But there was one noticable thing that anyone could see just by looking at him. His left eye was now made of steel, with a red pupil. The other was still his regular blue color.

The moment Kate saw this, she almost nearly started to cry again. It made Humphrey remind her of Vincent. They now both had multicolored eyes. This made her hate Vincent even more.

Kate looked at Lilly. Lilly had her hand covering her muzzle, trying not to gasp. Even Garth's eyes were widened.

She then looked at Alex, who had a look of rage on his face.

She then looked back at Humphrey, who Vincent was standing infront of Humphrey, not on the table.

"Do not mind the... Different color of eye that the GUARDIAN now has. It is actually for Magnectic/X ray vision, Night vision, and seeing heat signatures. The eye is actually made out of the finest technology known to wolfkind. This gives the GUARDIAN the ultimate advantage on the battlefield." Vincent yelled.

Kate heard some murmoring from some of the soldiers.

"But the reflexes of the GUARDIAN is the thing that will help us win this war againist terror!" Vincent yelled again.

"War againist terror?" Alex thought in his head. "What does he mean?"

"Through surgical and genectic engineering, our top scienctists have managed to improve the GUARDIAN's reflexes drasticily. It can now bring down a group of soldiers in the blink of an eye with only a pistol." Vincent said, being a little quieter now, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Is he... dangerous?" One of the soldiers at the back yelled out.

"Oh..." Vincent said, then letting out an evil chuckle out.

"Quite."

"The GUARDIAN will be going on his first mission in 24 hours, so if you want to talk to him, do it when you can. You are dismissed." Vincent said.

As all of the soldiers started to clear out of the control room, Kate started to rush up to Humphrey as he stepped down from the table, the group following.

She immediately hugged him and kissed him, put her head to his chest, and started to sob.

"What did they do to you?" She said, muffled by his clothes.

Humphrey just wrapped one arm around her, and signaled by pointing to the hallway leading to thier room,

"Lets go."

Kate then took her head of Humphrey's chest and held his hand while walkng with the group to thier rooms, still crying.

As they opened the door and started to walk in, Humphrey walked in last.

He sat down on his and Kate's bed on the bottom bunk. Kate came and sat down beside him. She took her hand and turned his face toward her's and looked into his red eye.

"What did they do to you Humphrey?" She said, a tear falling down her muzzle.

Humphrey turned his face away, and coughed, covering his mouth and muzzle with his hand.

He removed his hand, revealing blood on his hand.

"Oh fuck..." Alex said.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate screamed at Humphrey.

"Why wont he talk?!" Garth said.

"I DONT KNOW!" Kate screamed again, worrying about him.

"He needs medical attention!" Alex yelled.

Kate was now crying.

"Please... Honey... Talk!" She said to Humphrey.

The entire group was now around Humphrey, Kate beside him.

He looked up at the group, then turned his head and looked at Kate.

"Do you love me?" Humphrey responded finally, a tear dropping unto the ground.


	7. Chapter 7:Questions and Answers

"Of course i love you Humphrey!" Kate almost yelled at Humphrey.

Humphrey just put his hand on his muzzle, and started to cry. They could all tell he wasent trying to, but he couldent hold it back.

"They...told me..." Humphrey managed to choke out before collapsing into sobbing again.

"They told me... that...you would never love me again..." He whispered as blood started to seep inbetween his lips falling onto the floor.

"Fuck... he really needs medical attention." Alex said.

Kate just lifted up Humphreys face and muzzle and brought it to hers, tears still falling from Humphreys face.

"Why would they tell you that?" Kate said, getting angry, thinking Vincent was behind this.

"They told me this... over... and over... and OVER AGAIN!" Humphrey almost screamed, then coughed out more blood, so much that it splattered the floor red with blood.

"THEY BURNED IT INTO MY MIND!" He screamed again, even more tears falling on the floor.

"They really fucked him up..." Alex said.

"Why would they tell you this?" Lilly said to Humphrey.

"They said... If i had...nothing to fight for...i would fight until i fell..." Was all Humphrey managed to say before coughing out more blood.

"That i would never give up... so they told me... they broke me down... "  
"Oh Humphrey..." Kate said to Humphrey in the most comforting voice she could make.

"I will never stop loving you..." Kate whispered into Humphrey's ear.

Humphrey just looked up at Kate. Then turned his head to look at all the others. Then collasped onto the floor, a mettalic clang hitting the floor as he did.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate screamed as she got down on her knees and turned his face.

Blood was gushing out of his muzzle and mouth, so much that it was creating a pool of blood on the floor, staining his tail and the fur on his back a reddish color.

"SOMEONE HELP HIM!" She screamed.

Lilly quickly lowered her self on her knees across from Kate, on the other side of Humphrey.

"He has internal bleeding, and it is getting worse by the second." Lilly said.

"WHY?" Kate screamed as she started to sob, tears falling on Humphrey's body, making her fur wet with tears.

"Alex could you pass me the-" Lilly was about to say but Alex wasent in the room anymore.

"Garth go find Alex." Lilly said to Garth.

Garth was just staring at Humphreys limp body on the ground, not knowing what to do.

"NOW!" Lilly screamed.

Garth quickly got out of his train of though and ran out the door, looking for Alex.

"Alex!" He yelled, with no responce.

Some of the soldiers walking toward the control center looked at Garth.

As he ran up to them, he asked,

"Hey, you see a black wolf around here?"

"Uh... I think..." One of the soldiers at the back of the patrol said.

"Where did he go?" Garth asked.

" Uh... the control center i think." The soldier responded.

"Thanks," Garth said as he ran toward the control center.

Once he got there he saw Alex standing infront of Vincent.

He walked up, and saw Alex looking at Vincent with a look of pure hatered on his face. Vincent just stood there, looking confused.

"What did you do to him!" Alex snarled.

Vincent just looked at him and laughed.

"I made him into something stronger he already is."

"HE IS LAYING ON THE FLOOR COUGHING UP BLOOD! IS THAT YOUR DEFINITION OF MAKING SOMEONE STRONGER?!" Alex screamed at Vincent, causing alot of wolfs working on the computers and soldiers to focus on the situation at hand.

"Its just a side effect..." Vincent said carelessly.

"Now, you are wasting my time. Can you please go back to doing whatever it is you were doing?"

"A SIDE EFFECT TO WHAT? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Alex screamed again.

"GUARDIAN's are supposed to go out into the frontlines, knowing they will die, knowing they will not survive, knowing they have nothing to fight for. That way, they will fight until they fall. The ultimate soldier."

"Have you ever heard of something called love?" Alex and Garth heard behind them.

They quickly spun around.

Kate and Lilly were walking toward the 3. Kate's eyes were bloodshot, and the fur around her eyes was wet from tears.

"Excuse me?" Vincent said, widening a eye.

"Have you ever heard of love?" Kate repeated.

"Love will make someone fight longer then anything on the planet. Incase you dident know."

Vincent, looked at Kate, then noticed Humphrey limping toward the two, behind them.

Humphrey walked up beside Kate, then nearly collasped again, but was saved from hitting the ground due to Alex running up letting Humphrey lean on him for support while Kate grabbed his arms and pulled him onto his feet.

"But you wouldent know about that. Because your just a lowlife, weak, have nothing to live for asshole, that probably abandened his team on his first mission." Alex snarled at Vincent.

"YOU DARE BACK TALK ME?!" Vincent snarled back at Alex with fire in his eyes.

"YOUR NOTHING!" Alex screamed at him.

Vincent stood infront of the entire group, all the soldiers and VIP,s now diverting thier attention to what was going on in the control room.

He looked up, revealing his green and white eyes.

"I..."

Vincent said with evil in his voice as he walked toward the group,

"Am..."

He said as he stepped closer,

"A GOD!" Vincent snarled as in the blink of an eye, so quick that you could see was a black blur giong dashing across the room at supersonic speeds, Grabbed Humphrey by the throat, in the blink of an eye, sent Kate and Alex flying back with his fists, and lifted Humphrey of the ground with one hand.

Humphrey choked, As Kate and Alex got up as quickly as they could, Garth went for Vincent,

Punching him. His skin was like steel againist Garth's soft furry hands.

"AHH..." Garth yelled as he held his left hand, the one he punched Vincent with.

As Alex and Kate started to sprint toward Vincent, who was still holding Humphrey with one hand, Humphrey's tail starting to become limp.

"Stop, Unless you want to see the sad little flame of your husband's life, stomped out, with the flick of my wrist." VIncent said in his normal evil voice.

The two wolves stopped dead in their tracks.

"See. What will your love do now? Will it save your husbands life?" Vincent said, an evil smile creeping onto his face.

As Vincent starting harden his grasp around Humphrey's throat, the wolves all started to hear a sickening cracking sound. The sound of a bone breaking. Vincent was quite literaly crushing the life out of the Humphrey with one hand.

"STOP!"Kate screamed, tears falling down her cheeks and muzzle.

"Not even a GUARDIAN can stop me!" Vincent screamed.

"I AM A GOD!"

All of the sudden they started to hear Humphrey start to talk. He lifted arms and put them on VIncent's arm, trying to peel his hand off his neck.

"Then prove it." Humphrey said as he looked Vincent in the eyes, showing off his bright red eye.

Vincent pushed Humphrey with enough force to send him flying into the wall behind them. With a loud crack, then heard Humphrey's limp body hit the wall, then fall onto the floor.

Kate immediatly ran up to Humphrey, fell on her knees and started to cry. Alex, Lilly and Garth also ran up to Humphrey, Garth still holding his hand.

Blood was pooling again on the floor, even more then before.

2 soldiers ran up to Humphrey started to drag him toward the infirmary.

"Is he giong to be ok?" Kate asked on of the soldiers, Tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I dont know." said one of the soldiers as a doctor ran up with a stretcher and the 2 soldiers lifted Humphrey onto the stretcher.

"But i can give you my word we will do the best in our ability to try to keep your mate alive." the soldier said.

"I suggest you go somewhere and calm down. All of you." The second soldier said.

"We will get back to you as soon as possible." the first soldier said, pushing the stretcher into a room that had a sign on it saying

SURGERY

"Hey, what about my hand?" Garth said holding his left hand.

"Suck it up." Alex responded quickly, making Garth glare at Alex.

The group walked up to their room, and closed the door behind them.

It was 2:00 in the morning, Alex climbed up to his cot, and Lilly and Garth sat down at their cot.

Kate layed down in Her and Humphrey's cot and tryed to fall asleep. She couldent.

Lilly came up and sat down next to her.

"How are you doing?" Lilly said.

"How?" Kate responded.

"What?" Lilly responded.

"How did he move at such speed? How did he lift Humphrey up with one hand, just to send him flying with his arm?" Kate responded, a tear falling onto the mattress.

"I dont know." Lilly responded.

"I aint no god. that's for sure." The two heard Alex say from overhead.

"Then how did he do all of that?" Kate said, sobbing as quietly as she could.

Just then the two soldiers walked in, Humphrey inbetween them. They were supporting him on their soldiers. They were the same soldiers that helped Humphrey before.

"Is he ok?" Kate asked as she got up from the cot.

"He is fine. the first soldier responded.

"He just needs some rest."

"Which cot do you and him sleep in?" The second soldier on the right said.

"The bottom left one." Kate responded.

The two soldiers put Humphrey down laying on the cot.

"He has a broken arm, a bruised neck, and a minor concussion. But we think he will be fine." The first soldier said as they started to walk out the door.

"Hey thanks man. What's your name?" Alex asked from the top bunk.

"Im Josh, and this is Leon." The wolf on the left said.

They both a very light grey fur coat, more close to white then grey.

"Nice to meet you. Im Alex. And that is Kate, Garth, And Lilly. Im guessing you already know who Humphrey is." Alex said.

"Nice to meet you, but if you will excuse us, we gotta get giong." Leon said.

"See ya. Thanks for the help." Alex said.

"Anytime." Josh said as he and Leon walked away.

Once they left, Lilly closed the door.

Kate went on her knees next to Humphrey, who was laying on the cot.

"Humphrey? Honey?" Kate said, with no responce.

"He is probably unconscious." Alex said.

"Best we can do is wait." Alex said.

"Alex is right." Lilly said.

"Well. Night." Alex said.

"Night." Lilly responded.

"Night everybody." Garth said as they all fell asleep.

All except for Kate.

Kate layed beside Humphrey.

She pulled the blanket on her and Humphrey and gently kissed Humphrey on the cheek, and whispered into his ear,

"I love you."

She then wrapped her arms around his ribcage, buryed the side of her muzzle into his furry chest and closed her eyes. She was finally happy in his arms again.

Project GUARDIAN was a success.


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited with Love

Humphrey woke up with a massive headache. He looked around and noticted nobody was in the room with him.

"What the..." Humphrey mumbled to himself as he tryed to remember what happened the day before, but his mind was coming up to a blank slate.

He turned his neck, only to cringe from pain. He also noticed his arm was in some kind of thick bandage, to thin to be a cast. He felt his head due to the head and felt gauze wrapped on his forehead.

"Ouch..." He said out loud as he felt his arm due to a burning pain.

He looked to his side, to an alarm clock that Kate must of of unpacked earlyer.

it was 11:00 pm.

"Where is everybody?" He thought to himself.

He tryed to get off the cot, only become extremely dizzy, and have to sit back down.

"Oh fuck..." He mumbled as he started to feel nauseous.

Right then, Alex walked into the room, to find Humphrey sitting on the cot, holding his head.

"Your awake." Alex said.

"You sound surprised." Humphrey responded.

"You sound like shit." Alex said with a chuckle.

"Thats funny, becuase i feel wonderful." Humphrey said sarcasticly, making Alex laugh.

"How long have i been out?" Humphrey said as he tryed to get to his feet again, with no success.

"Couple of days." Alex responded.

"Kate is gonna want to see you."

"Where is she?" Humphrey asked wanting to see his wife.

"In the cafeteria. But i suggest you stay here. The doctors said you should stay and try not to move much until your concussion goes away." Alex said.

"So no rough sex." Alex said, trying to withhold laughter.

"Fuck you." Humphrey said but couldent keep back a smile.

"I will go and tell her that your awake." Alex said to Humphrey as he walked out of the room.

Humphrey sat down on the cot and tryed to remember what happened the day it all went blank in his mind. All he could remember was being introduced as a GUARDIAN and then it started to get fuzzy.

He tryed for a couple of minutes until he was interuped by the door to the groups room opening.

Kate litterly ran in and tackled Humphrey onto their bunk, and kissed him on the lips.

Humphrey closed his eyes to savior the moment, and so did Kate.

"I was getting worryied..." Kate said as she broke the kiss and layed on top of him and rested her head on his chest.

"Why? You know i was gonna be fine..." Humphrey said back and he wrapped one arm around her.

"Still... I worry..." Kate said as she closed her eyes in Humphrey's embrace. Something she had been wanting ever since they got to the base. Just to be in his embrace. To let the warm feeling she always had whenever she would be near Humphrey surround her. She loved every minute of it.

"I love you Kate." Humphrey said.

"I love you too Humphrey." Kate said lifting her head to kiss him one last time before falling asleep. Being with Humphrey always made her want to fall asleep in his arms becuase of the warm feeling she always got when she she did. She felt so safe in Humphrey's arm, even if it was just one. As Kate drifted off into sleep in Humphrey's embrace, she realized something that made her feel so safe she never wanted to leave his side.

Humphrey wasent just any GUARDIAN.

He was her guardian.


	9. Chapter 9: The Killswitch

Humphrey woke up in the bed, Kate snuggled up to him. He looked around and started to feel a massive headache coming on. He looked around, noticed everybody was asleep but him.

"Is there a reason why i almost always wake up first?" He thought to himself.

He reached up and felt the bandage around his head, but cringed from the pain.

"Why does that hurt so much?" He whispered to himself.

Kate moaned in her sleep and wrapped her arms more tightly around Humphrey's furry chest.

"Damn." He thought to himself.

His arm was pinned under Kate's neck, and his other arm was broken, so he dident know how he could get up without waking anybody up.

"I might aswell try." He whispered to himself.

He slowly started to pull his arm out from under Kate but then she started to stir in her sleep, so Humphrey just let his arm limp again.

"Hehe, Having troubles?" He heard a familar voice say from above him, on the top bunk.

"How the hell do you know what im doing?" Humphrey responded in a whisper.

"I can hear." Alex said.

"Then stop listening." Humphrey said.

Alex just chuckled.

Humphrey slowly pulled his hand out from under Kate's neck again, this time with success.

He got up quietly and leaned over to kiss Kate on the cheek.

"Love you." He whispered into her ear before he kissed her.

A smile grew on her face as she slept, making Humphrey smile also.

He got up onto his feet, and noticed he was wearing something differernt then what last remembered wearing. He was in cargo pants, and a white t shirt.

He checked the clock and found out it was 9:00 am. He then suddenly he was hungry. Really hungry.

As Humphrey started to walk toward the door, holding his head due to the pain being caused by the concussion.

"Where are you giong?" Alex asked Humphrey as Alex got down from the cot he was sleeping in.

"Crazy." Humphrey said sarcastically.

"To the cafeteria. I havent eaten in days."

"Then i guess i'll go to."Alex said.

"Fine by me. As long as you dont be loud. I got a really bad headache." Humphrey said still holding the side of his head with one hand, his pointy ear sticking out between one of his fingers.

"I'll try." Alex responded as they walked out the door.

As Alex and Humphrey got to the cafeteria, got whatever food the base was serving and sat down at one of the tables, Humphrey noticted the soldier across from him was staring at him, and a couple of other soldiers were glancing at him.

"What the fuck is everybody's problem here..." Humphrey whispered to Alex.

"I dont know. Just not used to seeing Guardians around here a guess. Or anywhere." Alex responded.

Humphrey looked down, started to eat some potato's, and looked back up just to find the soldiers that were beside the one that was staring at him, were now staring at him aswell.

"Why dont you take a picture, it will last longer." Humphrey said loudly.

The soldier in middle flinched, and quickly returned to eating, his head down.

The soldier on the left laughed, and the soldier on the right started to look worryied.

"What you gonna do, make us prove we have a camera?" The soldier on the left sneered.

In a just a second it all came back to Humphrey. How they had told him that Kate dident love him. How they had lied to him. How Vincent had godly strength and lifted off the ground with one hand, and sent him flying into the wall, knocking him out for a couple days. He remembered all of it.

Humphrey reached up and felt the gauze on his head, start to seep more blood, head pounding more then ever now.

"See look, just a insult made him bleed. Some super soldier you are." The soldier on the left said, making alot of the other soldiers start to laugh.

At that moment Kate, Lilly, and Garth walked in, to hear alot of laughter coming from the table Humphrey and Alex were sitting at. Everyone was lauging except for Humphrey and Alex.

Kate walked up and sat beside Humphrey, and started to notice blood dripping down onto the table.

"Humphrey why are you bleeding?" Kate asked, immediatly getting worryied.

"I dont know whats happening. They just keep on insulting him, and we cant do shit about it becuase there are so many of them." Alex responded.

"Just let him bleed." One of the soldiers responded, starting another roar of laughter.

"Shut up!" Kate yelled at the soldiers.

"Yeah! What did he ever do to you!" Lilly added in.

"Oh shit... Bitch standing up for his man!" The soldier on the left yelled again, making almost the entire room echo with laughter.

"ENOUGH!" Humphrey screamed as slammed his fist onto the table, making a loud bang go throughout the entire room, something that every soldier in the room could hear.

And it was silent.

"You can insult me, you can insult anybody. But if you dare insult her, i will fucking tear you apart, limb, by limb." Humphrey responded, growling.

"You think you can stand up to me?" The soldier on the left yelled back, standing up, a couple other wolves rising with him.

Humphrey just let out the most evil laugh. Worse then Vincent's. He looked and and smiled, showing off his bright, razor sharp white teeth.

"Run."

"What?" Was all the soldier could say before Humphrey reached his arm across the table and grabbed the wolf by the neck. The wolf in the middle swong his arm at Humphrey, but Humphrey swiftly dodged it and sent a fork flying into the middle wolf's hand, pinning it to the table, blood dripping onto the floor from the table, with his right hand.

"AHHHHH FUCK!" The soldier on the middle screamed as he tryed to pull the fork out of his bloody hand.

"Go to sleep." Humphrey said as he slammed the wolf's head into the table, with a loud bang, knocking him out.

Humphrey swiftly in a second jumped across the table, and punched the wolf he was holding by the neck in the face letting his grip go to send the side of the wolf`s head into the side of the table, and fall on the ground, limp.

Humphrey turned around and looked and the wolf that was on the right, on his feet now.

"Anyone else?" Humphrey said evily.

Just cowared and started back up slowly.

"Hey man...we were just joking..." He responded trembling, scared for his life.

"Oh really?" Humphrey said as he started as he started walk toward him slowly, spinning around a knife in his hand he got from the other soldier.

"We have to stop him!" Kate said.

"Agreed. He's gonna kill that guy." Alex responded.

"Garth your the strongest here besides Humphrey, you gotta like, knock him out or something." Alex said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Im not going anywhere near that psyco." Garth responded, scared of Humphrey at this point.

"Well none of us can do it!" Lilly said.

"Fuck... FIne..." Garth said as he walked toward Humphrey but stopped and hesitated.

"What is it?" Alex responded.

"What do i do? Just distract him or something?" Garth asked.

"I dont know? Try it?" Alex said.

All four wolves were on thier feet now.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Garth yelled as loud as he could.

Humphrey spun around and looked at Garth.

"YEAH IM TALKING TO YOU!" Garth yelled again.

Humphrey started to growl as The group noticted a team of soldiers, 5 or 6 wolves dressed in gear that completly covered thier identity, holding high powered machine guns.

"Theyre gonna kill him!" Kate said.

"Shit..." Alex said.

As Humphrey started to walk toward Garth, one of the soldier's started to yell.

"GUARDIAN! YOU HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO STAND DOWN, ON BEHALF OF OUR GENERAL, VINCENT! YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO COMPLY OR WE OUR AUTHORIZED TO USE LEATHEL AND DEADLY FORCE! LIVE OR DIE! MAKE YOU CHOICE!" The soldier in the front of group said as they surrounded Humphrey, raising their rifles.

A second passed, then two ,and Humphrey just standing there.

3 seconds passed.

"Well, i thought were gonna kill me?" Humphrey responded.

"Hit the kill switch." One of the soldiers said, as another one pulled out a C4 detonator, but it dident detonate C4.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Humphrey screamed as he fell to his knees, electricity coming and out of his furry skin, of all differnt parts.

"ARGGGG!"Was all Humphrey managed to choke out.

"DONT KILL HIM!" Kate screamed, as she started to run toward one of the soldiers, being stopped by Alex grabbing her arm.

"THEY ARE GONNA KILL HIM!" Kate screamed at him.

"THEY ARE GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU TRY TO FIGHT THEM!" Alex yelled.

Kate turned her head to see Humphrey on his knees still being shocked.

Tears started to fall from her eyes. She couldent take it, just watching her mate be litteraly shocked to death infront of her.

"HUMPHREY!" She screamed again.

One of the soldiers that was part of the team, heard her through all the commontion of the entire room of soldiers trying to get out of the room.

He glanced at her, and looked back at Humphrey. He grabbed the kill switch and shut the electrity off. Humphrey fell on his chest, panting, blood falling out from his mouth, his robotic eye sparking.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" The leader soldier responded.

"What if that were you? What would of your wife done?" He said, pointing to Kate.

The soldier hesitated, and raised his hand.

He started to walk toward Kate, still sobbing, on her knees now, her hands covering her muzzle and face.

"Im sorry. It was orders from Vincent. He will be ok, but you should really be with him whenever he goes somewhere. Some of the soldiers around here are assholes, i personally would of done the same thing he did to those soldiers if it were me, so i wouldent be mad a at him or anything. After all, he did it for you. "the soldier said as he walk toward the soldier that grabbed the switch and they helped Humphrey to his feet.

"It wasent your fault," The soldier that grabbed the switch said.

"We would of all done the same thing if it were our wives."

"Thanks..." Humphrey said as he started to walk toward the group.

Kate ran up to Humphrey and hugged him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Im fine honey." Humphrey said as he hugged her with one arm.

"You know who did this shit? Vincent." The group heard Alex say.

"What? How?" Kate said, as she turned around.

"I saw those soldier's that were insulting Humphrey yesterday, talking to Vincent. So my best guess is that he set this up." Alex said.

"I cant believe that asshole. " Humphrey said.

"Im gonna go to the control center and give him a piece of my mind." Humphrey said.

"No your not." Kate said.

"What to you mean im not?" Humphrey asked, confused.

"Your staying in bed, recovering." Kate said, with a determined look on her face.

"I dont need to recover." Humphrey said.

"Yes you do." Kate responded quickly.

"Um, no i dont. i feel fine." Humphrey said.

"You dont look fine. And besides, if you wont comply, then i'll just have to force you to comply. And you know i can..." Kate said.

"That...is...very...terrifying. I will do whatever you want my love." Humphrey said, his eyes widened.

"Good. Now come on." Kate said.

Humphrey turned and looked at Alex.

"Why did you say yes?" Alex said.

"Because. She scared me." Humphrey said.

Alex couldent help but laugh.

"COME ON!" They heard Kate yell from ahead.

Kate, Lilly, and Garth were ahead.

"COMING!" Humphrey as he started to run toward the group.

Alex laughed and started to run aswell.

Once they caught up, they were already at the room.

"Come on Humphrey." Kate said as grabbed Humphrey and pulling Humphrey into the room.

"Yo... where are you giong?" Humphrey said as he sat on him and Kate's bunk, next to Kate.

"Me and Garth are giong to help in the control room." Lilly said.

"Thats stupid. Why are you wasteing your time like that?" Humphrey said.

"Becuase, goody two shoes here always has to help around the base." Garth said.

"Shut up Garth." Lilly snapped back.

"Ok." Garth responded quickly.

That made Humphrey and Alex start to laugh.

"And you Alex?" Humphrey asked.

"Im giong to go and try to figure out why you just went all crazy there in the caferteria."

Alex responded.

"Maybe its a side effect or something." Garth said.

"You know, from being turned into a GUARDIAN." He added on.

"It could be. or it could just be that prick Vincent." Alex said.

"Anyways, im gonna go and try to figure some stuff out. Ask around. Maybe ask Leon or Josh. They might actually know something." Alex said.

"Leon and Josh?" Humphrey asked, confused, not knowing who Leon or Josh were.

"Two guys that helped you live when Vincent attacked you. They seemed pretty nice from when i met them." Kate said.

"Yeah, they were pretty nice. Im probably gonna try and find them, and figure out some answers on this entire thing. see ya." Alex said as he left.

Garth and Lilly were already gone.

Kate got up and closed the door.

"Ok honey, just fall asleep, you need the rest." Kate said in a gentle tone, trying to get Humphrey to fall asleep.

"But im not tired." Humphrey said.

"At all. As a matter a fact, a woke up like, an hour ago. Why would i fall asleep?"

"Becuase you need to recover from being shocked." Kate said.

"But i feel fine... wait... are you planning something?" Humphrey asked, widening one eye.

"No..." She said girlishly with a giggle.

"Yes you are. I can tell." Humphrey said.

"Just... please honey," Kate said as she layed down beside Humphrey in that gentle tone that he loved.

"Fall asleep..." She whispered as started to kiss him, slowly all over the face.

"Ohh... crap..." Humphrey said he already starting to feel drowsy.

"What did you do..." Humphrey trying to fight falling asleep but failing.

"Its called chloroform honey..." Kate said, a sly smile creeping across her face.

"You drugged me to get me asleep?" Humphrey said with a last of his strength.

"Yes... but i guarentee you, you will not regret finally falling asleep." Kate said.

As Humphrey drifted off, Kate whispered into his ear while she was beside him,

"Love you."


	10. Chapter 10: Candles

Humphrey woke up, his vision being really blurry. He rubbed his eyes for ten seconds and his eye sight improved. He opened his eyes and realized the room was really dark. Except for the 7 or 8 red candles lit every where around the room.

"What the..." Humphrey started to say.

"Oh. So that's why you knocked me out." Humphrey called out into the darkness.

He felt 2 furry arms wrap around his shoulders from behind him.

"Do you like your surprise?" Kate asked Humphrey in the suductive voice he had only heard her use back during the trip to the base.

Humphrey just sighed. Then in a second, he flipped Kate over so he was ontop of her, to figure out she was naked. He looked into her beautiful golden eyes, and smiled.

He lowered his head to kiss her passionately. He wrapped his arms underneath her to hug her, and brought his lips up to her ear.

"I love it." He whispered.

Kate pulled Humphrey's head and muzzle down, so she could kiss him. As she did, she started to reach underneath the white shirt Humphrey was wearing so she could pull it off.

"What if someone walks in?" Humphrey asked, as broke the kiss to ask Kate the question.

"The doors are locked..." Kate whispered as she she kissed Humphrey on the neck.

"You sure?" Humphrey said jokingly as he tickled Kate with his tail.

"Im sure..." Kate whispered with a giggle.

Kate kissed Humphrey on the neck, moving up from the neck to the face, and started to lick inside of his ear, knowing Humphrey loved it when she did this.

"Ohh... I love you so much Kate..." Humphrey whispered as closed his eyes to soak in the pleasure.

"I love you too Humphrey..." Kate whispered back.

Kate started to slowly take off Humphrey pants as they kissed, to be interruped by a knock on the room door.

"Hey. Why is this door locked?" They both heard Alex say as he rattled the door knob.

"Go away." Kate called out as Humphrey kissed her neck.

"Why? Why is this door locked?" Alex called out.

"For reasons. Private ones. Now go away." Kate called out again, but couldent resist letting out a moan when Humphrey started to lick inside of her ear.

"Oh my god. Your kidding me right?" Alex responded.

"What?" Kate called out.

"You and Humphrey better not be doing what i think your doing in there." Alex said.

"Well we are. So deal with it." Humphrey called as Kate started to kiss his neck and lips again."

"Im not the ones who have to deal with it. You are." Alex called out.

"How are we the ones that have to deal with it?" Humphrey called out between kisses.

"Becuase, there is some guy called, Skull-Face or something out there saying he wants to see the GUARDIAN. And to be honest, he looks kinda dangerous. So Vincent is ordering you to go out there and talk to him. Immediatly." Alex responded.

"Can't it just wait like, Ten minutes? Kate called.

"I for some reason highly doubt you will be done in ten minutes." Alex called out.

"We will be the judge of that..." Kate called out as she kissed Humphrey passionantly.

An announcent came through the entire base, coming through the speaker in the room,

"GUARDIAN, REPORT TO THE CONTROL CENTER ASAP. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. ASAP."

"See? You believe me now?" Alex said.

"Ok. Go back to the control room. Tell them i will be there shortly." Humphrey called out.

"Ok." They heard Alex say.

"You have to go?" Kate said sadly.

"Yeah honey...im sorry..." Humphrey said as he quickly got off Kate and put on his pants and shirt.

"But i will be back soon." He said as he gave Kate a kiss on the lips and started to walk away.

"Just return soon. My Guardian..." Kate said in her suductive voice.

Humphrey turned around and smiled.

"I will my love." Humphrey said as he walked out the door.


End file.
